


Alien Attraction

by silencedancer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojo is a little too involved in his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Kinks and Fetishes. Drabble is not compatible with anything other than the original Final Fantasy VII game.

Some called him strange, others called him insane and he probably was both. Hojo, however, didn't care what others said. He did what he wanted in his lab anyways now that Gast was gone.

He was also captivated by Jenova a little too much.

After all of the other lights were out and his assistants gone home, Hojo would lock himself in his own lab along with the being called Jenova. On those nights, Hojo would walk over to Jenova and spend some rather personal time with the alien.

He once loved Lucrecia, but now all he wanted was Jenova.


End file.
